Forever With Only You
by koorimechick
Summary: Another rendition of my possible Twenty Sentence series. This one is Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.


**Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter. **

* * *

**Slytherin**

Slytherin was the house Albus stayed in, and it was the only place they could do what they wanted and somehow still blend in with the crowd.

**Ravenclaw**

Ravenclaw was the house Scorpius stayed in, and it was the only place they could truly find peace and quiet.

**Gryffindor**

Gryffindor was the house they could go to for family gatherings, chess, and rowdy and wild parties.

**Hufflepuff**

They didn't go to Hufflepuff much, but when they did, they were always met with welcoming arms and complete and total support.

**Shack**

Shacks were good for a lot of things, but the Shrieking Shack was the best shack of all for getting away from a crowd and skipping class to spend the day in each other's arms.

**Lips**

They pierced each other's lips in the dead of the night surrounded by green curtains and soft snores then spent the following morning kissing the pain away.

**Ears**

Albus loved Scorpius's ears for one thing—if he touched them in just the right way or whispered into them with just enough exhalation, he could get anything he wanted from the blonde.

**Green**

Green was Albus's color—it was the color of his eyes, the color of his school tie and the curtains around his bed, the color of his favorite lip ring, and the color of the rim around his glasses—so with that in mind, Scorpius made sure his new tattoo was done in green ink.

**Blue**

Albus loved to see Scorpius in blue; his Ravenclaw robes brought out not only his eyes but his nerdiness as well.

**Freckles**

Albus had exactly ten freckles on his body, as Scorpius constantly reminded him: three on his legs, one on his cheek, two on his right arm, and four on his back.

**Constellation**

Scorpius was made for Albus, he knew, because when he was younger, the scorpion was always Albus's favorite constellation and he was also born to the zodiac sign of Scorpio.

**Masquerade**

Albus cried for the first time in front of people at the Halloween Masquerade Ball when he was thirteen because Scorpius didn't tell him what he'd be wearing or what he was dressed as, and he thought he'd never find his closest friend in the large throng of students.

**Closet**

Being in the closet was fun, but when they stalked out of it holding hands, they realized leaving it behind was even more fun.

**Parseltongue**

Hearing Albus talk to his pet snake always made Scorpius shiver; it reminded him of the way Albus hisses when he is taken in bed.

**Eyelashes**

Albus had the longest and prettiest eyelashes Scorpius had ever seen—he'd just sit and stare at them lie, or flutter, against the brunette's cheeks whenever he was dreaming.

**Lucy**

Scorpius hated the name Lucy, like he hated that stupid old Muggle TV show Albus told him about, but only because it was Lucy Weasley who tried to her greatest ability to split them apart.

**James**

Albus's first fight with Scorpius had been about him spending time with James; he hadn't realized Scorpius didn't put incest past James until Scorpius made him see James's undeniable crush on Teddy.

**Cold**

Draco's heart could be so cold sometimes, and though Scorpius hated the cold (Albus vowed to diminish everything Scorpius hated.), it amazed everyone when Albus eventually warmed Draco's heart.

**Hot**

It was blistering hot in the greenhouse, and the two boys thrashing around like dogs in heat on the floor didn't help anything.

**Tomorrow**

Tomorrow was never something that concerned Scorpius; as long as he had Albus stuck in that intricately knotted web of his, there was no need for fear of the boy not being there tomorrow.

* * *

_Many authors a day go without reviews. Those poor souls who are not fed with feedback wither and die. Lack-of-reviews is an expanding disease. But you can help! Be kind, donate your time. A small opinion is all that is needed. As they say, a review a day keeps the doctor away!_


End file.
